The Other Swan Girl
by Niinih
Summary: O amor e a guerra entre raças irá dividir uma família que aparenta ser unida. É a vez do lobo se apaixonar por um cordeiro... Pena que escolheu o mais frágil.
1. Prólogo

**Eu tive a idéia para essa fanfic durante uma aula, dá para acreditar? **

**Devo deixar clara que sou apaixonada por vampiros e nessa fic fiquei a um passo de adaptar os personagens ao meu modo, mas isso pode ficar para uma próxima vez. Não tenho nada contra com o romance Renesmee/Jacob, só quis fazer o imprinting ser antes e com alguém totalmente diferente.**

**Espero que gostem da história. E os personagens que aparecem não pertencem a mim, tirando a Ophelia é claro.**

**APROVEITEM! **

Passava a mão pelo cabelo tentando ajeitá-lo que o vento teimava em querer desarrumar. Meus olhos estavam fixos nele, observando cada movimento que fazia. Alguns me deixavam maravilhada e outros me davam medo, mas não conseguia deixar de olhá-lo. Estávamos sozinhos naquele gramado, um lugar que nunca tinha visitado. E parecia impossível de existir.

Ele começou a tremer de repente. Seus músculos ficavam maiores, como se estivessem sendo afetados por aqueles tremores. Aqueles olhos castanhos permaneciam me olhando, mas não amorosamente, e sim com uma mistura de raiva e medo. Queria sair dali, mas minhas pernas não queriam se mexer.

Todos os meus esforços para fugir não valiam mais a pena, ele era mais ágil e não tinha nenhum lugar para me esconder. Seus dentes estavam visíveis e seu corpo desejava a mim. Eu tinha me tornado a caça e ele, o meu protetor, era o caçador.

Pude sentir a grama molhada passar pelos dedos enquanto me arrastava para longe dele. O caçador rugiu furioso e correu na minha direção. Ergui meu braço direito na altura do rosto, quando o vi pulando na minha direção.

Nunca pensei que poderia morrer daquele jeito e nem que o meu assassino seria o amor da minha vida.


	2. O imprinting

Sentei na cama assustada. Fiquei encarando a parede roxa do meu quarto, tentando controlar a respiração descompassada, enquanto refletia sobre o pesadelo que tinha acabado de ter. Eles começaram a ser constantes desde a minha mudança para Forks e continuava a não entendê-los. Levantei e fui cambaleante até o espelho, que passou a refletir uma imagem não muito atraente.

- Bom dia, cara amassada e cabelo bagunçado – falei bufando, enquanto tentava arrumar o cabelo.

- Queria acordar perfeitamente arrumada? – disse alguém parado na porta do meu quarto.

- Claro! Imagina se alguém me vê desse jeito! Ia ser o mico do ano! – respondi olhando para Bella, minha irmã mais velha.

- É melhor se arrumar logo... Daqui a pouco iremos com o Charlie visitar o Billy. Ele está empolgado para conhecer a menininha do papai – Ela parecia entediada ao disser aquilo.

- Está bem! Já estou indo, Sra. Isabella Swan – respondi caminhando até a porta e corri até o banheiro, sabendo que iria demorar algum tempo lá.

Fechei os olhos ao sentir a água quente do chuveiro atingir meu corpo. Ainda não tinha me acostumado com o "ar" de Forks, mesmo estando lá há algumas semanas, o que eu considerava bastante tempo. Minha mudança acabou sendo planejada pelos meus pais, pois eles queriam arranjar um jeito de melhorar o astral da minha "abandonada-pelo-namorado" irmã. Nos primeiros dias foi irritante o fato dela não sair do quarto e graças ao além que ela deixara aquela fase depressiva de lado e voltara à luz. Eu sempre ria ao pensar desse jeito.

Após me secar bem e arrumar a franja com o secador, voltei para o quarto correndo com Bella reclamando pelo caminho. Escolhi uma calça jeans skinny, uma babylook branca, um moletom vermelho com listras brancas e os meus indispensáveis Macboot. Passei maquiagem básica (base, pó, blush e lápis preto) e mantive meu ato rotineiro ao correr até a sala, onde meu pai e minha "amável" irmã me esperavam.

- Pensei que tinha destruído o andar de cima com toda essa correria. – Ela disse caminhando até a porta.

- É que não tenho a sorte de sempre estar linda como você – Respondi soltando os cabelos, que antes estavam presos num coque e segui a reclamona.

- Meninas, por favor, vocês não conseguem ficar sem brigar por um minuto? - Papai trancou a porta e nos seguia até o carro.

- Ela que começou – entrei no carro, sentando no banco de trás – É a empolgação de ver o Jakezinho! Não vejo nada de especial naquele menino. Ainda não me esqueci da ultima vez que vim e ele me fez cair de cara na lama.

- Pena que não melhorou a sua cara. – Ela riu e eu chutei com força o banco dela.

Um dos motivos da melhora da minha irmã era o tal Jacob Black, quem eu realmente não queria reencontrar. Os dois viviam juntos, mas ele se afastou dela depois que foram ao cinema, que calhou de ser o dia que cheguei à cidade. Era mais um motivo para odiá-lo e deixaria isso claro quando chegasse à sua casa, onde, ainda por cima, era longe demais. A viagem até a reserva foi silenciosa e desconfortável. Tentei animar cantando um pouco e adivinha quem acabou com a diversão? É... Ninguém vai saber que o verdadeiro causador do desaparecimento misterioso de Isabella Swan.

Finalmente chegamos naquele lugar e Billy nos esperava meio sorridente na entrada da casa. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e caminhei até lá, forçando um sorriso gentil, já que meu pai me olhava ameaçador.

- Nicholle!! Você cresceu!! Ainda lembro-me daquela menininha correndo pela reserva! – Curvei-me e o abracei rapidamente.

"_Queria que eu fosse criança eternamente?"_ – pensei rapidamente – Você também não mudou nada, Sr. Black. Obrigado por me convidar a vir.

- Nossa! Não precisa de formalidade, criança. Aqui é a sua casa também! Entrem! Acho que Jacob virá aqui daqui a pouco – Ele lançou um olhar rápido e estranho para Bella.

A casa era simples e meio aconchegante. Caminhávamos para sala, quando um barulho vindo da entrada chamou a atenção de todos e segui a minha irmã até lá onde pude ver cinco homens, vestindo apenas shorts surrados, se aproximando da casa. Buffei novamente ao reconhecer que um deles, o "machão" à esquerda, era Jacob. Eles pararam perto da estrada e o homem do meio sorriu, fazendo Billy se ajeitar na cadeira de rodas.

- Vocês voltaram cedo! Acho que já conhecem Charlie e suas filhas, Isabella e Nicholle. – Bella olhou de um jeito estranho para eles, o que me deixou mais inquieta.

- Não vou atrapalhar sua reunião, pai. Só vim pegar algumas roupas. – Aquela voz grossa chamou minha atenção e olhei para ele.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram e tive uma sensação estranha, como se aquele idiota significasse algo para mim. O silêncio continuou e todos passaram a nos encarar, também curiosos com aquele "clima, mas Bella colocou a mão no meu ombro, fazendo-me sair daquele transe. Corei bruscamente e entrei na casa, indo até a sala e me jogando no sofá.

"_Aqueles olhos... Da onde conheço aqueles olhos? E... E... até que ele é bonitinho... O que? Será que estou ficando louca?"_ – passei a mão no cabelo, tentando acabar com aqueles pensamentos.

O resto do dia foi agradável e ninguém comentou daquela cena, a não ser o jeito estranho que Billy passou a me observar. Bella ficou ausente quase todo tempo, voltando apenas para podermos ir embora e fiquei aliviada ao ver que os meninos tinham ido embora. A "viagem" de volta foi novamente silenciosa e não conseguia deixar de pensar naqueles olhos.

Tranquei-me no quarto logo que chegamos, deixando claro que não queria falar com ninguém. Coloquei o pijama e caminhei até a janela, cujo vento me fez sorrir como se algo nele pudesse me acalmar. Deitei na cama e lutei contra o sono, mas algo quente que entrou em contato com o meu rosto, me fez desistir e adormecer.

- Durma bem, Nicholle – Jacob disse ao acariciar seu rosto.

Ele sorriu e foi até o quarto de Bella, que esperava impaciente a chegada do menino. Ele entrou pela janela e sentou na cama, ignorando o olhar bravo da menina.

- Eu sei que você estava no quarto dela.

- E...? Eu só queria ter certeza que ela estava bem

- Jake, tudo bem em você ser um lobisomem, mas ter um... um...

- Imprinting – Jacob falou entediado.

- É! Isso aí! Ter um imprinting logo com a minha irmã?

- Bella!! Eu não controlo essas coisas! Como ia saber que ia me apaixonar por alguém tão linda, maravilhosa e... – Jacob começou a listar as qualidades dela e logo levou um tapa na cabeça.

- Jacob Black! Cala boca! Eu não vou aceitar isso! Eu quero você logo dela! – Bella levantou da cama e bateu o pé.

- Você não vai conseguir impedir nada. Eu não sou Edward, então não irei fazer a mesma coisa! – Jacob levanta nervoso, sentindo as mãos começarem a tremer.

Bella sente os olhos arderem e vira as costas para ele, o que fez Jacob ir embora sem tentar resolver a situação. Ela deita na cama e deixa o chorar tomar conta de si, lembrando dos momentos que passou com Edward.

- Edward...


End file.
